


Teen Wolf Icons

by mific



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Crack, Digital Art, Gen, Headgear, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Stiles and Derek icons featuring headgear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mecurtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecurtin/gifts).



> No wolves were harmed in the making of Derek's headgear. Feel free to use, just credit me. These are down to mecurtin, who got me started on the first redridinghood!Stiles one. The Derek ones are entirely my own fault.

 

 

    

    

 

 


End file.
